DigiMessengers Halloween
by Cowz Yeah
Summary: A basic thing in between 01 and 02 for the DigiMessengers. It tells how Slashes died, and was destined for one thing.


DigiMessengers Halloween:Why Slashes Dissapeared and Never Returned...  
*********************************************************************************************  
~Dun be mad at me guys~  
*********************************************************************************************  
The DigiMessengers on Halloween, were going as Tv people.The scariest were Barney and Baby Bop.Oo  
A night on Hallowen, Slashes and Sikoro were dressed as Piedmon and LadyPiedmon. Care and Piko were Ash Ketchum and Oddish. Margie and Magic were going as Mary Ann and Gilligan. Jake and Blaster were going as Buffy and Spike. Lance and Sandro were going as Barney and Baby Bop. Oh, Mystic and Iko were going as Drew Carey and Oswold.  
"Why do I have to be the gay dinosaur?"Lance whined. His Digimon, Sandro, was Baby Bop.  
"Cause, thats the scariest one yet this year!"Care laughed.  
"And, why do I haveta be fat?"Mystic sighed. Iko was Oslwold.  
"Cause, Drew carey ish funny."Margie said. She and Magic were going as Mary Ann and Giligan. Sikoro stayed silent. Slashes did too. They began earlier than the others.  
"Slashes,"Sikoro whispered."We are clowns for Halloween. Doncha see a problem?"  
"Yea. I'm a clown with a bad laugh"Slashes laughed.  
"Damn you Slashes. You don't get that do you?"Sikoro rolled her eyes and schuffled her clown outfit. Slashes was in his Mega Digimon form for his Halloween costume. He was Piedmon, and Sikoro was LadyPiedmon. Sikoro and him were sure to win the costume contest down at the school. But Care, Piko, Margie, and Magic had chances too.   
The Digidestined left their Digimon in the Digiworld for Halloween this year. Tk and Kari spotted Sikoro and Slashes alone, and got scared.  
"Tk, I thought Magnaangemon destroyed Piedmon, and Angewomon detsroyed LadyPiedmon!"Kari was frightened.  
"Yea"Tk sighed. He looked up through his Patamon outfit."Piedmon, get outta this world!"He yelled. Slashes and Sikoro turned around.  
"What did you say?"Slashes growled as the two walked to them. Sikoro took off her mask.  
"Please, Slashes doesn;t ike you guys dissing him and his costume."Sikoro whispered.  
"Sikoro, who said it was a costume? I actually digivolved to him."Slashes looked to her. Sikoro looked to him with fright. The other DigiMessengers caught up.  
"Slashes, no way. You know your mind problem. Please don't attack anyone"Sikoro pleaded. Slashes picked something up off of Sikoro."HEY!"Sikoro screetched.  
"You won't be needing this"Slashes took Sikoro's digivice! Slashes is too majorly evil on Halloween.  
"Piko attack!"Care said in a huff.  
"But, I wanna eat candy all night"Piko whined.  
"Just digivolve and fight Slashes, damnit!"Care said."Oddish evolve to Vileplume!"  
"Fine, fine. Oddmon warp-digivolve to.......HippieLillymon!"Piko stood above the others. A battle was raging between the two evolved Digimon.  
"Slashes, stop it!"Sikoro got up.  
"Blaster digivolve!"Jake yelled. Blaster nodded.  
"Gabumon, warp-digivolve to....Metalgarurumon!"Blaster began attacking Slashes along with Piko.  
"Sandro, do the same!"Lance yelled through his costume.  
Sandro dodded and yelled."Slashmon digivolve to.....Megaslashmon!"He attacked Slashes too,  
"Iko, you help too!"Mystic said.  
"Alright. Iko silence-digivolve to.....MetaiWargreymon!"Iko stood as the tallest thing there. Kari and Tk were with Tai and Matt, watching the fight. Slashes was loosing energy quickly. All of their Digimon were in Mega form.   
A good three hours passed away. Slashes was down for the count, and sadly he was dissapearing. His Digiegg sat in the center of the road, disitergrating from it's original stance.  
"Slashes..."Sikoro whispered. "Please come back..please"Sikoro began to cry.  
"Dun cry Siko"Care patted her on the back.  
"Yea, dun cry."Margie walked to the two. "Its Slashes's fault from even daring to attack you, or us."  
"He was raised by evil, tought by evil, and was evil. This is his punishment" said Magic(AKA Billy).  
"Can we please go back to trick-or-treating?"Mystic said.  
"Yea, we should"Sikoro looked to the sky.  
"Are you sure, we should get Slashes back."Jake said.  
"No. Slashes is gone now. I don't really mind"Sikoro said with s sigh, as the group went back to trick-or-treating  
********************************************************************************************  
Slashes the Gatomon, gone forever to meet the Digiworld. He will return for payback upon the DigiMessengers, and to destroy what his destiny wanted him to destroy, Sikoro. 


End file.
